Sword Art Online: Lost Song
by MySonicFan
Summary: Join Kirito, Sonic, and friends as they set their adventure inside ALFheim with new friends and new enemies waiting for them. How will their adventure turn out? Read to find out.


**Sword Art Online: Lost Song**

* * *

 _*Inside ALFheim*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both opened their eyes to see they were inside AFLheim. They both looked up to see a piece of land floating at the sky. The two of them flew up at it and landed on top of it. They two of them were looking at the view._

 _"Wow!" Kirito said_

 _"Everything look's pieceful." Sonic said_

 _Someone fly's toward's them._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa land's next to them._

 _"Hey, Leafa." Kirito said_

 _"What are you doing here?" Sonic said_

 _"What were you thinking, logging in before me? Were you that eager to start?" Leafa said_

 _"Hahaha, my bad. No hard feelings?" Kirito said_

 _"Sorry." Sonic said_

 _"Fine, I guess not. But would you look at that, it's finally finished." Leafa said_

 _"A new update, complete with new area to explore. The legendary floating continent of Svart Alfheim. Realm of the gods of light and darkness!" Kirito said_

 _"I could imagine beging there right now!" Sonic said_

 _"Yeah, yeah, stop drooling. We all know you've been looking foward to this Kiri and Sonic. Also, can I just your real name, seeing as you're my brother and all?" Leafa said_

 _"Yeah, fine. ALO... ALfheim Online. I know it's only beem a few months since we started playing. But everyone, including me and Sonic, has been waiting for this massive update. I can't wait to see what's here!" Kirito said_

 _"I can tell. You have that "must leave" look in your eyes. So enough with the staring, let's go! The new area is just a short flight away!" Leafa summoing her wings_

 _"You're right! Come on!" Kirito said_

 _"To the new area!" Sonic said_

 _The two backed up and started running. They both jumped off and summon their wings. Kirito, Sonic and Leafa were flying to the new area._

* * *

 _*Woglinde, the Island of Meadows*_

 _"Here we are. So this Svart Alfheim..." Kirito said_

 _"Looks like it." Leafa said_

 _"This place looks great!" Sonic said_

 _"Daddy! Brother!" Yui said_

 _Yui apper's._

 _"You finally made it! Is it just you two and Leafa today?" Yui said_

 _"For now. We're meeting up with the others later." Leafa said_

 _"Aww, all right." Yui said_

 _"So Yui, where exactly are we?" Kirito said_

 _"The lowest level zone of the new content's floating continent. It's called Woglinde, the Island of Meadows. You're supposed to start her and clear one island at a time, gradually gaining access to more areas. Or, to put it simply, you to beat one island to move on to the next." Yui said_

 _"Got it! Thanks, Yui!" Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Phew, looks like we cleared this place." Kirito said_

 _"Hehehe, how was it? Like the feel of the new areas?" Leafa said_

 _"Yeah, they're really fun." Kirito said_

 _"I thought you'd say that. And I happen to agree. I'm looking foward to playing through the rest of it! Now that we finished stretching our legs, how about we visit the nearest town?" Leafa said_

 _"We could ise a break. Is there a Teleport Gate around here?" Kirito said_

 _"Daddy, this is the perfect time to use you Marker." Yui said_

 _"Right, my Marker. Marker... Marker? Did I have one of those?" Kirito said_

 _"It's in the manuals everyone received when they implemented Svart. Alfheim. Didn't you read it?" Yui said_

 _"Sorry, Yui. I must jave missed it. Can you give me the short version?" Kirito said_

 _"Me too!" Sonic said_

 _"Sure, Daddy and Brother."_

 _Yui start's explaining it._

 _"I get it! Just go im the directiom the Marker poinys and it'll lead you to the nearest Teleport Gate! That's useful!" Leafa said_

 _"Yeah! It'll definitely come in handy when we're clearing these areas." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*At The Teleport Gate*_

 _"Finally, the Teleport Gate!" Kirito said_

 _"Let me explain how to use Teleport Gates. In Svart Alfheim, towns and other areas are often by these Teleport Gates. As you proceed through, you will unlock new destinations that can be reached through these Teleport Gates. So there are more places to see besides this meadow island. I'm looking foward to seeing what lies ahead! All right, then! Let's use the Teleport Gate!" Yui said_

 _The four of them enter the teleporter. They teleported back to the Town._

* * *

 _*The Floating City of Ryne*_

 _The four were teleporter back to the town._

 _"Wow, look at this place! So this is what towns in Svart Alfheim look like!" Kirito said_

 _"So great. I would love to move in!" Sonic said_

 _"Isn't entering a new town just so exciting? I love seeing what each one has to offer!" Leafa said_

 _"This town has all the basics an adventurer needs, like inns and stores. It's even got a tavarn and an arena." Yui said_

 _"Sounds like there's a lot to do._ _It'll be worth checking everything out." Kirito said_

 _"Hold on a second, Daddy. It looks like part of the system has been updated. Unlike in vanilla ALO, flying is no longer permitted in towns in Svart Alfheim. But speed is still allow for Sonic." Yui said_

 _"Interesong. It sounds like the system architecture for ALO and Svart Alfheim are totally different." Kirito said_

 _"Exactly. In this update, they redesigned everything. A number of new dungeons and also added, including some of the hardest yet." Yui said_

 _"So there's lots to explore, and even more things to fight! Sweet!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito see's Asuna in the distance. Kirito start's running to her. Sonic follow's him._

 _"Wait for me!" Sonic said_

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna yelled_

 _"Hey, it's Asuna and the crew. Glad to see you!" Kirito said_

 _"How's it going everyone?" Sonic said_

 _"I knew it! You logged on early and started without us, didn't you Kirito and Sonic?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Come on, Liz. You should've known they couldn't resist the urge to log in." Silica said_

 _"You don't know the meaning of restraint. do you? How are we supposed to work as a team if you off on your own? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You are what you arem I guess." Sinon said_

 _"Hehe. You should have seen them the past couple days. They been bouncing around like caged animals. No offense Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"Hey, come on! I'm a Hedgehog!" Sonic said_

 _"Yahoo, Kirito! Sonic! You're looking as haleand healthy as always!" Philia said_

 _"Always first out the gate when it comes to games! Don't power level and leave us behind, all right?" Strea said_

 _"Hahaha. Sorry for jumping on early everyone. We just couldn't resist." Kirito said_

 _"Plus the massive update came out. So that's once excuse." Sonic said_

 _"Hey now, aren't you forgetting someone!? What, only have eyes for the girls?" Klein said_

 _"Klein, Agil, I'm glad to see you too. We weren't sure if you'd make it here on the first day." Kirito said_

 _"Great seeing you two here!" Sonic said_

 _"Come on, man. This is a major moment in ALfeim history! The first large-scale system update! We wouldnmt be able to call ourselves gamers unless we logged on the second it went live!" Agil said_

 _"Still, we've got to be crazy to be back online after everything that happened to us back in SAO." Klein said_

 _"I know what you mean. After those two years of endless, nerve-wracking fighting and all. Doesn't it feel weird? All of us, back together in another VRMMO?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

 _"(We went through a lot together in Aincrad, but we learned a lot as well. The bonds we formed through our shared experiences there are the reason why we stand here, together, once more. But Sonic, he's been with me and helping me since day one of Sword Art Online. He's like a brother to me.)" Kirito thought_

 _"What's wrong, Kirito? Cat got your tongue? You look blue!" Klein said_

 _"Hahaha... No teasing, Klein! Come on, let's go! There must be tons of players already way ahead of us! We have to catch up!" Kirito said_

 _"I know I'm itching to get started." Sinon said_

 _"I can help you stop itchingg." Sonic said_

 _Sinon blushes a little._

 _"N-Not that way..." Sinon said_

 _"Oh ok." Sonic said_

 _"I can't wait to see what magnificent treasures are hidden here, just screaming to be found!" Philia said_

 _"I'm looking foward to finding some new materials myself!" Lizbeth said_

 _"I can't wait to stock my shelves with the newest shines." Agil said_

 _"I can't wait to gain EXP and level up so I can upgrade my stats. Most important one is speed!" Sonic said_

 _"Come on, Pina! Let's do this!" Silica said_

 _"*chripchrip*"_

 _"Yeah, let's do this! I have to show off my awesome skills!" Klein said_

 _"Leave the data analysis to me!" Yui said_

 _"Don't forget me. I'm ready to help too!" Strea said_

 _"If everyone else is rarin' to kick some tail, then so am I! Let's do this!" Leafa said_

 _"Let's go, Kirito and Sonic!" Asuna said_

 _"All right!" Kirito said_

 _"You got it!" Sonic said_

 _"Svart Alfheim, say your prayers! Here we comes!" Kirito and Sonic said_

 _"Woohoo!"_

* * *

 _*Back Story*_

 _"My name is Kazuto Kirigaya. But I have another name, one worth as much-no, worth even more than my real one. For two years now, I've lived my life as Kirito. It feels natural to me now, like my other name never even existed. The year 2022... Buzz from beta testers about the new video genre known as the "VRMMO" makes the flagship product an overnight hit. Sword Art Online. A game that simulates all five senses. A virtual world, fed directly into the player's brain. The game's designer, Akihiko Kayaba, programmes in a fatal flaw: the first 10,001 players were unable to log out. Not only that, but death in game meant death in real life. The game went from virtual fantasy to grisly death match. There was only one way to escape: beat the game. Two years later, I was able to bring that horrific game to an end with a friend. But for 4,000 players, it was already too late. The 6,000 survivors suffered as well, their bodies severely atrophied after two years of constant life support. The other SAO players and I had to spend months in rehab before we were release from our respective hospitals."_

* * *

 _"Well, we've landed on a new island. Now what do we do?" Kirito said_

 _"How about we do some main quests to get used to this place?" Leafa said_

 _"Hmm... There are so many options. I wonder which one we should pick?" Silica said_

 _"Ooh! There's a collection quest! Let's do that! I love me some items!" Lizbeth said_

 _"It won't take too long, and it's pretty easy. I think it's a good place to start." Asuna said_

 _"Yo, Kirito! Where do we have to go to get this quest started?" Klein said_

 _"We should leave town and head northeast from the Teleport Gate. There should be a dungeon and another Gate there." Kirito said_

 _"The monsters around here are weak, so it should be a simple matter to do some reconnaissance." Sinon said_

 _"There are items I can use for crafting and upgrading equipment. Also, monster drops that can be used for cooking!" Lizbeth said_

 _"Anything we can find to improve out equipment would be fasntastic!" Leafa said_

 _"It sounds like we'll find some ingredients for me, too. I'm looking foward to making some new dishes!" Asuna said_

 _"Then it's a plan. We'll split into two groups. My party's goal is the dungeon to the northeast of the Teleport Gate. It'll be me, Sonic, Asuna, Leafa, and Sinon." Kirito said_

 _"This will be the party for this quest, right? You can edit your party at any time at the inn: Gullinkambi, "The Crowned Rooster." Stop by before we set out!" Yui said_

* * *

 _*Inn: Gullinkambi*_

 _"Looks like we can edit our party here." Kirito said_

 _"Yes. You can swap out up to four part members here." Yui said_

 _"Waht about the people who aren't in the current party?" Kirito said_

 _"They can't assist in battle, but they'll still be right there with you. If you want to change your battle party, you have to come back to this inn. The current party is Daddy, Brother, Mommy, Leafa, and Sinon. Why don't you try changing your party?" Yui said_

* * *

 _*Back To The Town*_

 _"Shall we set out on our next adventure?" Yui said_

 _"Ready when you are." Kirito said_

 _"Ready as well. Leave the speed to me." Sonic said_

 _"I'm excited to be adventuring with everyone again!" Asuna said_

 _"I'll keep everyone safe, no matter what!" Leafa said_

 _"Leave ranged combat to me." Sinon saod_

* * *

 _*Back At Woglinde, the island of Meadows*_

 _"Our goal is the dungeon located to the northeast. Let's follow the Marker to our destination!" Kirito said_

 _The five of them start adventuring._

 _"Hey, Ausna, do you think ALO is fun?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes! Being able to adevnture together with you again is like a dream. Also, I love being a fairy!" Asuna said_

 _The five of them started flying over the enemies._

 _"Girls really love fairies and high fantasy settings, don't they?" Kirito said_

 _"Fantasy is nice, but using magic and being able to fly are so amazing! The real world can hardly beat that." Asuna said_

 _They soon find a door that was close. The five of them fly towards it. They soon make it._

 _"What's with this door?" Kirito said_

 _"It appears to be sealed by magic." Leafa said_

 _"So in other words, we can't just kick it down?" Sinon said_

 _"It looks that way. We won't be able to go any farther until we do something about it." Asuna said_

 _"There's a probably a hiddem lever or something that will be open it, but where could it be?" Kirito said_

 _"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Sonic said_

 _They see a strange hole at the ground._

 _"Hmm, there's a strange hole over here." Kirito said_

 _"This looks promising. Maybe we need to stick a piece of stone in there or something?" Sinon said_

 _"There must be an object that'll fit somewhere nearby. Let's take a look around." Kirito said_

 _"Got it!" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Moments Later*_

 _"Everyone, look at this." Kirito said_

 _They see scratched up words._

 _"What does it say? "The Fields of Thor?" Leafa said_

 _"I thought I saw a farm or ranch or something in this direction earlier." Asuna said_

 _"I guess that th "Fields of Thor" refers to this farm?" Leafa said_

 _"We might find clues on how to open this door there." Sinon said_

 _"That settles it, let's check it out! To the Fields of Thor!" Kirito said_

 _"Let's see what's over there!" Sonic said_

 _"Lead on!" Leafa said_

 _The five of them started flying again. While flying, several green ball bats appered._

 _"Get ready!" Sonic said_

 _All of them took out their weapons as they started flying towards the green bats. They then start attacking the eneimes. Kirito and Sonic were fighting side-to-side. Leafa, Sinon, and Asuna were figting side-to-side as well. They all attacked the enemies. Minutes later, they all killed the enemies._

 _"Phew! Looks like that was the last of them." Kirito said_

 _"Great job everyone!" Sonic said_

 _"We did it!" Leafa said_

 _"They had the numbers, but they were pretty weak. If they were stringer, we would have been in trouble." Asuna said_

 _"Which means things are going to get a lot harder from here on out. ALO might just be a challenge." Sinon said_

 _"These guys were pushovers, but we'll soon face stronger and more fearsome monsters." Kirito said_

 _"We're ready for anything!" Sonic said_

 _"Ahaha, look at you three! You're enjoying thism aren't you?" Leafa said_

 _"Is there something wrong with that? This is a game, after all! It's meant to be enjoyed!" Kirito said_

 _"Classic Kirito! You're a hardcore gamer! Then again, you've been obsessing over this game forever, haven't you?" Leafa said_

 _"That's right."_

 _"(Yeah. I got interested in ALO almost immediateky after I returned from SAO and was discharged from the hospital.)"_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"(I had just moved back home, and was finally getting used to living in the real world again.)" Kirito thought_

 _"Kazuto! Do you have a minute?" Sugu said_

 _"(That's Suguha, my younger sister. Her character's name is Leafa. She's one of the players who survived SAO with me.)" Kirto thought (Wait? What? I don't remember that.)_

 _"You remember that other VRMMO I used to playe?" Sugu said_

 _"You mean ALO? ALfheim Online? That's the game where you could fly, right? There were wars between different races and so on." Kazuto said_

 _"Right. It was built off a copy of SAO's servers." Asuna said_

 _"(That's my girlfriend, Asuna Yuuki. I met her in SAO along with my first best friend Sonic The Hedgehog in SAO who his back to his own world. I heard he played ALO. Anyway, We got mixed up in some crazy stuff, good and bad, but when all was said and done, we'd formed an unbrakeable bond. We experoenced things we'd rather forget. Some of the horros we faced almost brole our bodies and our minds. We fought for over two years before we gained our freedom. But those years had meaning, I won't forget that.)"_

 _"Kazuto! Are you listening to me? I told you to look at this article!" Sugu said_

 _"Sorry. Let's see... "World Famous Internet Idol 'Seven' Actullay Genius Scientist." You don't say." Kirito said_

 _"(But this article wasnt't some blurb from a third-rate website. It was major TV news broadcast to the wider public.)"_

 _"She's a total genius. Twelve years old and already graduated from college. MIT no less, and the head of her class. Now she's working as a world-famous singer and Internet idol. Her real name is 'Rainbow Arshavin." Asuna said_

 _"Oh yeah, I know who you mean. She's half Japanese, half Russian, right? She's done a lot of research on VR companies. She had papers online. Stuff all about VR and full-dove systems." Kazuto said_

 _"Hmph, you know an awful lot about her." Asuna said_

 _"Ah, hahaha..."_

 _"(I still hadn't told Asuna or anyone else, but my dream was to study virtual reality abroard. That's why I was so interested in Rainbow. I mange to contact Sonic back to his world and he said that he went to one of her concerts and met Rainbow face-to-face soon after they bump into eachother after the concert and the two became instant friends. The two even sang together once and the crowd roar louder for the two of them. I got jealous so much. He met her a few weeks ago. They both have eachother on their friend List and they talk every day._ _)"_

 _"More importantly, she's been putting on concerts inside VRMMO's! Amazing! Imagine if someone had done that in SAO?" Sugu said_

 _"You got that right." Asuna said_

 _"SAO different. Online games were always supposed to be about having fun. This is sort of thing is to be expected." Kazuto said_

 _"Can you believe that she's a scientist, and an idol? I would faint if I ever had to get on stage! Apparently she doesn't just sing, but writes the music and lyrics herself too!" Sugu said_

 _"(Try saying that to Sonic.)"_

 _"According to the article, "Her angelic voice lifts spirits, stops fighting, and sets ALO on the road to peace." ALO's designed around PvP and the war between races, so therre's not much point fighting monsters or beating the game." Kazuto said_

 _"You're right. But seriously, people overseas really know how to get the most fun of their games!" Sugu said_

 _"(Rainbow... The attemtion her research on VRMMO's had been 's had been getting was starting to pique my interest.)"_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _The five of them were flying towards the farm. They see more players at the farm._

 _"Hey look, more players." Kirito said_

 _"I wonder what's happening?" Sonic said_

 _"All roght, that's the last monster! Time to move on to the next area!" The player said_

 _"Uh oh, someone's catching up. Time to hustle!" The other player said_

 _"He ran off." Leaga said_

 _"With the way they were fighting, I'm guessing they were pretty seasoned gamers." Kirito said_

 _"Any party that's already made it this far has got to be pretty good." Sinon said_

 _"They might wind up being some of out strongest rivals." Asuna said_

 _"I wonder what their guild name is?" Kirito said_

 _"We'll find out soon." Sonic said_

 _"Come on, I don't want to get left behind! Let's do some more quests!" Leafa said_

 _"You're right! Let's go!" Kirito said_

 _The five of them countinued flying. They soon fly at the house._

 _"I hope ws can find some clues here." Asuna said_

 _"Let's give this a through search." Kirito said_

 _Kirito walk's behind the house to see a small door._

 _"It's a pretty run-down. I'm guessing it's been abandoned for some time." Yui said_

 _Kirito run's back to the front of the house and run's toward's the door._

 _"It appears to be locked. It won't open." Yui said_

 _Then, behind Kirito was an enemy. Before the enemy can attack him. Sonic homing attacks the enemy. Kirito turn's around._

 _"Check you surroundings next time." Sonic said_

 _Kirito run's toward's the left side to see machine with a key._

 _"Look, a key!" Kirito said_

 _*Key to Billskirnir!*_

 _"We should be able to get in now." Sinon said_

 _"Kirito, hurry up and open the door!" Leafa said_

 _"All right, hold your horses!" Kirito said_

 _They walk in front of the house door and put the key inside it. Kirito twist the key and the door open's up._

 _"That's a relief. I thought this place might be filled with monsters." Kirito said_

 _"If it was. The place would of beem crowded." Sonic said_

 _"Look! Over there! Is that lump of rock what we're looking for?" Sinon said_

 _"All right, we found it quicker than I expected! Now, let's take it back and...huh? Isn't this much smaller than the hole by that stone door?" Kirito said_

 _"It looks about half the size. Does that mean we need another half?" Asuna said_

 _"Guys, guys! I can see a journal over there!" Leafa said_

 _"Good eye, Leafa! I'm sure we can find a hint in there. It's pretty old, but it looks legible." Kirito said_

 _"Listen up, I'm going to read it." Sinon said_

 _Sinon put's on her glasses and start's reading._

 _"Day XX, Month XX, Year XXXX. No no no no no no! No! I broke the stone tablet my family had protected for generations! Day YY, Month YY, Year YYYY. The Wyvern stole one of the two halves of the tablet! I can't let anyone find out. I'm taking this secret to my grave! Day ZZ, Month ZZ, Year ZZZZ. My end draws nigh, and still my darkest secret remains buried. Still, I wish only that someone would find the missing piece and restore my family's heirloom."_

 _"That was the last entry. So the tablet has been split into two." Sinon said_

 _"That escalated very quickly." Sonic said_

 _"Wyvern. That's a kind of monster, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. Sounds like we can find the other piece of this tablet if we find this Wyvern. Yui, any idea where to look?" Kirito said_

 _"It appears that the Wyvern lives on another floating island to the north of here." Yui said_

 _"Then that's our next destination!" Kirito said_

 _"To the island in the north!" Leafa said_

 _The five of them started flying to the north of the island._

 _"Hey Asuna, just when did you and Sinon start getting along? And what's the deal with you calling her "Sinonon?" Kirito said_

 _"So it wasn't long after Sinonon joined us in SAO." Asuna said_

 _"I was pretty down at that time. I couldn't accept what was happening to me, and mostly stayed locked in my room. But then Asuna barged in and pulled me out. She kept saying "Sinonon!" It was honestly pretty annoying at first. But when I saw Asuna standing firm against adversity, I realized that I had to be strong just liker her." Sinon said_

 _"Oh, I see. Hey, so is it cool if I call you Sinonon, too?" Kirito said_

 _"Daddy, that's islamd we're looking for!" Yui said_

 _"All right! We'll be there in no time!" Kirito said_

* * *

 _*At The Floating Island*_

 _"So this is the floating island that journal mentioned. I wonder where we can find this Wyvern thing." Kirito said_

 _"Kirto! Over there!" Asuna yelled_

 _Three dragons were floating over them._

 _"Yikes! The boss, already?!" Kirito said_

 _"If we defeat this thing, we'll get the other half of the stone tablet!" Leafa said_

 _"All right everyone, let's do this!" Kirito sais_

 _"Defeating this boss will complete your quest. Please try your best!" Yui said_

 _The five of them started attacking the bosses. Sonic and Kirito were fighting the first one. Leafa and Asuna were fighting the second one while Sinon the third one by herself. Kirito and Sonc did lots of combos at the dragon including Asuna and Leafa. Sinon fired a arrow at the dragon. The arrow hit's the dragon's head. She fire's three at once as they hit the head as well. The dragon disapper's in thin-air. Kirito and Sonic both slash threw the dragon cutting it in half. The dragon disapper's in thin-air. Leafa and Asuna both slash the dragon's neck in half. The dragon disapper's thin-air._

 _*Quest Clear*_

 _"We did it!" Leafa cried out_

 _"Great work, you guys!" Asuna said_

 _"Yay! We won!'" Yui said_

 _"And we got our hans on the missing half of the tablet." Kirito said_

 _"We should be able to open that door now." Asuna said_

 _"And finally get into that dungeon." Sinon said_

 _"Let's see what's inside the dungeon." Sonic said_

 _"I can't wait to get started." Leafa said_

 _"Me either. Let's go!" Kirito said_

 _The five of them started flying to the closed door._

 _"I can see some other players over there. I guess a few other parties already made it this far as well." Asuna said_

 _"They look familiar. Are they the ones we saw at the farm earlier?" Leafa said_

* * *

 _*At The Closed Door Of The Dungeon*_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Hey, how's it going? I think we're working on the same quest. Everything going all right on your end?" Kirito said_

 _"Yup. We beat the Wyvern before you guys, and we're going to finish this quest before you too!" The player said_

 _"Hahaha, well we won't make it easy for you! Race to the finish line?" Kirito said_

 _"Heh, we'll see about that. I doubt you'll be able to keep up!" The player said_

 _"Are you sure about that?" Sonic said_

 _"You're pretty confident. Are you a membr of a powerful guild?" Kirito said_

 _"That's right! We're the-"_

 _"Come on, we're leaving!"_

 _"Yeah! Be right there! See you guys around."_

 _"See you."_

 _The two of the players run away._

 _"They were confident, but they had the skills to back it up." Sinon said_

 _"I caught a glimpse of them while they were fighting. They definitely know their stuff." Kirito said_

 _"There's no reason to rise to their challenge. But at the same time, I don't want to lose to them, either." Sinon said_

 _"Games can be fun in and of themselves, but the best part of them is being the best!" Kirito said_

 _"Then let's get ready and go! The dungeon is waiting for us!" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"(Competing against other players has to be my favorite part of a VRMMO. I wanted to feel the rush I get from competition again. That's the real reason why I decided to start uo ALO. It was a few months ago that I finally made up my mind to full-dive again..)"_

* * *

 _*Pass*_

 _"Hey gals and guy! Sorry to keep you waiting. My boss grabbed me, and I just couldn't get loose." Kikuoka said_

 _"Seijirou Kikuoka, with the Ministry of Internal Affairs, and leader of the office formed to hell SAO victims. Asuna, Suguha, and I were all called to his office to meet him.)"_

 _"What's that you're reading? Something about that idol, Seven? I'm rather interested in her myself." Kikuoka sakd_

 _"Didn't you call us here to talk about SAO?" Kazuto said_

 _"Now, now. All in due time. I lover her music. She's got a cute voice, her songs are fairly well-made, and she's quite popular in many circles. One time, a player got a chance to sing along with her during one of her concerts and crowd went wild." Kikuoka said_

 _"(That player was in fact, Sonic The Hedgehog.)"_

 _"And apparently she's more than just a pretty voice. I did some investigating, and her popularity is quite justified. She sings against the horrors we experienced in SAO-a message of peace. And to top it off, she's very pretty." Kazuto said_

 _"Aha. So that's the kind of girl that stirs your fancy, Kazuto?" Sugu said_

 _"N-No! I'm just realting what the public is saying about her!" Kazuto said_

 _"So you kids are interested in her too." Kikuoka said_

 _"... I... I'm thinking about logging on to ALO." Kazuto said_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I figure that's how you'd react. But think about it. ALO was made by copying SAO's servers, then creating a new world. Add to that all those new features, like flight... No other game has got hotter buzz about it right now! Not even close!" Kazuto said_

 _"I... Yeah, I see tour point. I think so too." Sugu said_

 _"Besides, nobodt can stop me from liking what I like! Asuna! You want to give it a shot too, right? It's all you've talled about recently!' Kazuto said_

 _"Ah... Ahahah. Was it that obvious?" Asuna said_

 _"Heehee. I was thinking about asking you two if you wanted to try ALO, myself." Sugu said_

 _"Huh, maybe I didn't even need to bring you all in today." Kikuoka said_

 _"Did you say something?" Kazuto said_

 _"No, not at all. More importantly though, Kirito, aren't you afraid to dive back into a virtual world?" Kikuoka said_

 _"I am."_

 _"(There was terrifying things in SAO, but despite them, or maybe because of them, our time there was meaningful. After what happened, I want to see how VR evolves. I want to see where this that came from SAO leads.)"_

 _"I'll be with you, Kirito." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna..."_

 _"I'm the ALO veteran here! I would be a terrible person if I didn't teach you guys the basics!" Sugu said_

 _"Then it's settled! We're going to play ALO!" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah!'_

 _"(And that's how we wound up heaidng into the world of ALO.)"_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _"Waaa!""_

 _"Look! Those people are getting whomped! Let's go help them!" Leafa said_

 _"Yeah! Come on!" Kirito said_

 _"Help us, pleeeease!"_

 _"Rrrraaaaaa!"_

 _Kirito stun's the enemy._

 _"I've stunned it! Let's get out of here before it recovers!" Kirito said_

 _"G-Good idea!"_

* * *

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _"Phew, we made it! Are you all right?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah. Thnaks. That monster was really powerful, and it appeared out of nowhere. We were in real trouble until you showed up."_

 _"That thing was a mid-boss. Anyone would be in a bind if something like that suddenly jumped out at them." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah. Looks like our party needs some more backup before we can tackle this dungeon."_

 _"Say, you guys wouldn't be interested in helping us, would you?"_

 _"That thing was lurking near the entrance to the dungeon. I don't think we'll be able to get in unless we take it out." Asuna said_

 _"You don't say Asuna. You don't say..." Sonic whisper's_

 _"Good point, Asuna. We'll help. Let's work together to beat that thing!" Kirito said_

 _"All right! With you having our back, we have nothing to fear!"_

 _"Glad to fight by your side!" Kirito said_

 _The enemy recovers. Kirito and Sonic both run towards the enemy. The two start attacking it with heavy attacks. Sinon was shooting arrows from a distance. Sonic jump's and slashes the enemy's neck dealing massive damage._

 _"Good job, Brother! It's half way done!" Yui said_

 _Kirito cut's threw the enemy in half that dealed massive damage._

 _"One more attack and it's done."_

 _"Finish it Sinon!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both jumped outta the way. Sinon fire's two arrows at the enemy. The arrows hit the enemy's eyes. The enemy disappered in thin-air._

 _*Quest Clear*_

* * *

 _*After The Quest*_

 _"We did it! You guys are really strong! This isn't much, but of it as a thanks for saving us back there."_

 _"We're going to head back to town and do some preparations of out own before tackling this dungeon. See you around!"_

 _The two players flew away._

* * *

 _*Seconds Later*_

 _"We've finally made it back." Asuna said_

 _"All we have to do now is insert that stone tablet." Kirito said_

 _They put the stone tablet inside the hole. Once it was put in, The large door started opening up._

 _"Hey, it opened! Now we can finally get inside!" Leafa said_

 _"I can't wait to see what rare items we'll find here!" Asuna said_

 _"Agreed. Let's go." Sinon said_

 _"It's time to do some dungeon delving!" Kirito said_

 _"To the dungeon!" Sonic said_

 _The five of them enter the dungeon._

* * *

 _*Hymir's Cavern*_

 _The five of them continued running. They turned a left to see a bat like enemy. Sonic homing attack's it. The enemy disappered in thin-air. They continued running. They turn right and continue running. They turn anothe right to see a chest. Sonic opened it to get a Key. A Key to the Sea. They ran towards the locked door._

 _"I think the boss is just past here. Let's do this!" Kirito said_

 _"I'm ready. Let's show it what we're made of!" Asuna said_

 _"Do it Sonic!" Kirito said_

 _"On it!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic put's the key inside the lock and turn's it. The door opened up. Inside, was the boss with two other helpers. Sonic and Kirito charged at the boss while Leafa, Sinon, and Asuna were attacking the smaller ones._

 _"Time for a speical attack!" Kirito said_

 _"It's time!" Sonic said_

 _The two did their special attacks at the same time as the boss dealing so much damage. After they did heir speicals, the enemy disappered in thin along with the smaller ones._

 _*Quest Clear*_

 _The door opened up again. The five of them run back outside._

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _"Whew! It wasn't easy, but we did it!" Leafa tired_

 _"Great job, everyone!" Yui said_

 _"That's that. One quest finished!" Asuna said_

 _"Look at this. That boss dropped something!" Sinon said_

 _"Whoa! A rare item!" Kirito said_

 _"I never seen that before!" Sonic said_

 _"How exciting! This dungeon was definitely worth it!" Leafa said_

 _"How about going back to town and showing off?" Sinon said_

 _"Hahaha. The other players will be so jealous." Asuna said_

 _"We finished our quest, so I think it's about time to take a break. Let's head back to town." Kirito said_

 _"I think I'm done for today." Sonic said_

 _"Good idea. I'm pretty tired after all that." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, I could definitely put my feet up for a bit." Leafa said_

 _The five of them start running back to the entrance of the dungeon._

 _"That was so much fun! So just to make sure, every area we clear will unlock a new one, right?" Leafa said_

 _"That's right. Defeating the boss of one area will allow you to access the next." Yui said_

 _"This is going to be awesome! Let's keep pushing foward!" Kirito said_

 _"It was hardly a match for me." Sinon said_

 _"I fought tuffer eneimes. This one was easy as always." Sonic said_

 _They see the light outside the dungeon. They run towards it as they leave the dungeon._

 _"(Although I couldn't use my SAO avatar in ALO, I was able to transfer a number of my abilities and stats. I trained as a swordsman in SAO. Now that I'm getting used to it here, my skills are coming back to me. With Leafa's expert guidance, Asuna and I are getting much better. Not to mention having a blast! Having good friends like this playing with you, sharing these moments in-game. It feels like SAO again. But the longest and best friend I had was Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog. He love's adventures and never back's down from a fight and does everything he can to protect me and his other friends from danger. We nickname him, 'The Wild Blue.' I also have a local backup of Yui and Strea on my Nerve, so I'll always have them with me as well. When I saw them again, I was so happy I almost cried. Shortly after I joined ALO, the number of news articles and websites talking about Seven kept growing, including Sonic. Sonic was getting popular after he sang with Seven. Everytime when Sonic's at a town alone, a group of people will gather around for photos and autographs.)"_

 _"Powerful Guild Shamrock Led by World-Famous Idol Seven Now Has Over Five Hundred Members! including the player that sang with her! Only a Lucky Few Shamrock Memebers Able to Meet Seven in Person. Active ALO Players Skyrocket Due to Seven's Charm! Seven's Virtual Concert Dates in ALO Finally Set! Singer and Scientist? An Exclusive interview with Dr. Arshavin!"_

 _"(Dr. Rainbow. Seven. She sounds like an interesting player. I would love to meet her just like Sonic. It's been months since then, and ALO's new update that I'd been waiting for, with new areas, finally launched.)"_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and the firat chapter is done for SAO: Lost Song. Sorry this one took a long time to upload, I was working on the other story at my second account and doing this story at the same time, so sorry for everyone who wanted it to see it a little earlier. Now that SAO: Lost Song is next, The next one is... Sword Art Online VS Accel World. So I hope everyone is excited about that and the new SAO BOB anime. Say, about the new SAO anime, I will start doing it when it comes out this weekend so look foward to that. That's pretty much I have to say. My own story is half way done and should be published soon. I hope everyone has a great day and as always. I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
